Encantadia The Legend Continues
by lindz07
Summary: This is a story about the New Sang'gres who will fight against the evil forces.
1. Encantadia

**"Encantadia"**

The Legend Continues

**Mga Tauhan: **

***Inang Reyna**

***Pirena**

***Amihan**

***Alena **

***Danaya**

***Aquil**

***Imaw**

***Anthony**

**Ang mga Bagong Sang'gre****:**

**Sang'gre Althea – Anak ni Mira, ang bagong taga-pangalaga ng Brilyante ng Apoy.**

**Sang'gre Cassandra- Anak ni Lira at Anthony, ang bagong taga-pangalaga ng Brilyante Hangin.**

**Sang'gre Elena- Ang pangatlong anak nila Reyna Alena at Haring Ybarro ng Sapiro. Ang bagong taga-pangalaga ng Brilyante ng Tubig.**

**Sang'gre Sophia- Anak ni Reyna Danaya at Punong Aquil. Ang bagong Taga-pangalaga ng Brilyante ngLupa.**

**Ibrahim-Apo ni Alena at ybarro. Isang magiting na mandirigmang sapirian. Magmamana ng trono bilang bagong hari ng sapiro. Dating pagi-ibig ni althea na iibig kay Cassandra.**

**Emre- kapatid ni avilan. Isang magiting na sapirian na iibig kay Elena.**

**Armeo- punong kawal ng Hathoria. Matalik na kaibigan ni Althea na may lihim ba pag-ibig para sa prinsesa.**

**Avilan- kapatid ni Emre. Anak ni Abog. Iibig kay Prinsesa Sophia.**

**Agora- Tagapagbantay ni Prinsesa Althea.**

**Samara-Tagapagbantay at kaibigan ni Elena.**

**Aera-Tagapagbantay ni Cassandra at Sophia. Iibig kay muros.**

**Muros-Kanang kamay ni Aquil. Punong kawal ng Lireo.**

**Banak at Nakba- mga tagasunod ni imaw.**

**Abog- kapatid sa ama ni ybarro. May inggit sa kapatid. Siya ang pumatay kay ybarro at balak patayin si Ibrahim para makuha ang Trono.**

**Cassiopea-Ang mata ng Encantadia.**

**Gabay diwa:**

**Aure-kanang kamay ni Althea.**

**Agua-kanang kamay ni Elena.**

**Agare-kanang kamay ni Cassandra.**

**Muyak - kanang kamay ni Sophia.**

**Ether - Diyosa ng Etheria.**

**Axilom - Asawa ni Ether.**

**Avria - Reynang Hera Andal.**

**Odessa - pinuno ng Hera Aega.**

**Andora - pinuno ng Hera Sensa.**

**Juvila - pinuno ng Hera Volo.**

**Bandok - kanang kamay ni Avria. Iibig kay Juvila.**

**Arvak - punong kawal ng Etheria.**

**Hagorn - Dating Hari ng Hathoria.**

**Asval - kanang kamay ni Hagorn.**

**Gurna - kapatid ni Hagorn.**


	2. Chapter 1 Sa Mundo ng mga Diwata

**_Ilang taon na ang nakalipas simula nang sumiklab ang kaguluan sa Encantadia. Sa pagtutulungan ngApat_**

**na taga-pangalaga ng Brilyante ay muli nilang naibalik ang katahimikan sa apat na kaharian. Sino ba ang**

**hindi makakalimot sa magigiting na sang'gre; sina sang'gre Pirena (Apoy), Amihan (Hangin), Alena**

**(Tubig) at Danaya (Lupa) na siyang napili na taga-pangalaga ng apat na element. Matapos ang digmaan**  
><strong>sa pagitan nila Hagorn, sila ay nagtungo pabalik sa nakaraan upang iligtas si Cassandra sa kamay ng mga<strong>

**heran at pigilan ang mga masamang adhikain ng ikalimang kaharian sa encantadia, Ang Etheria. Ang**

**kaharian na ito ay pinamumunuan ng apat na Heran na sila Reyna Avria, Odessa,Andora at Juvila na**

**siyang napili ng kanilang Diyosa na si Ether. Ito ay kanilang nagapi. Ngunit sa paglipas ng panahon ng**

**katahimikan sa Encantadia ay muli itong mababasag sa muling pagkabuhay ng mga kanilang mga**

**kaaway sa pamamagitan ng gintong binhi na may kakayahang magbalik ng buhay mula sa kamatayan.**

**Sino ang panibagong magliligtas sa apat na lahi? Kakayanin kaya nila ang pwersa ng kasamaan?**

****

**Chapter 1**

**"Sa Mundo Ng Mga Diwata"**

****

**Sa kaharian ng Lireo na Matatagpuan sa silangan ng Encantadia ay masayang namumuhay ang mga diwata**

**sa pamumuno ni**

**_Reyna Danaya _ay nanatiling wagas ang katahimikan. Ang anak Ni sang'gre _Amihan_Na si**

**_Lira _ay bumalik SA mundo ng mga tao kasama ang anak niyang si Cassandra at ang asawa nitong si Anthony.**

**Magkasama si**

**_Amihan_ at _Danaya_ sa pamamalakad ng kaharian. Nagkaroon si _Danaya _ng anak kay _Aquil, _si**

**_Prinsesa Sophia_. Sa gawing hilaga naman ng Encantadia namuhay ng mapayapa sina _Haring Ybarro _at _Reyna_**

**Alena**

**. Namatay man ang panganay na anak nila na si kahlil at si Armea ay muli silang nabiyayaan ng anak,**

**Si**

**_Prinsesa Elena_. Sa kaharian naman ng Hathoria nanatili si_ Reyna__Pirena_, kasama ang anak niyang si _Mira_**

** at ang bago nilang prinsesa na si _Althea_. Masaya silang namuhay lalo na kapag nagtitipon-tipon sila.**

**Kalimitan ay sa Adamya sila nagsasaya kasama ang napakabuting si**

**_Imaw_na Siyang pinuno ng mga**

**Adamyan.**


End file.
